Starships and Strawberries
by Mika Casey
Summary: A dozen years later, and the Planet Express crew is still up to no good.


**FRY FAMILY**

**Name**: Philip J., called "Fry"  
**Age**: 34 years old  
**Gender**: Male  
**Appearance**: Orange hair, green eyes, peach skin.  
**History**: _Same as show_. Married Leela after Season 6.*  
**Personality**: Clumsy, not very smart, affectionate, playful.  
**Relationships**: Husband of Leela, father of Nyra, Yancy, and Orchid.  
**Clothes**: _Same as show_.  
**Other**: Fry has finally mastered the holophoner; still works at Planet Express.

**Name**: Leela Munda  
**Age**: 36 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Purple hair, purple eye, pale skin.  
**History**: Same as show. Married Fry after Season 6.  
**Personality**: Headstrong, independent, motherly.  
**Relationships**: Wife of Fry, mother of Nyra, Yancy, and Orchid; biological mother of Scout.  
**Clothes**: _Same as show_.  
**Other**: Leela still works for Planet Express.

**Name**: Nyra Faith  
**Age**: 17 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Brunette hair, brown eyes, ear on forehead, small tail.  
**History**: Adopted by Fry and Leela from Bender B. Rodriguez Orphanarium shortly after they married.  
**Personality**: Intelligent and loving. Very much a mother's girl.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Fry and Leela, sister of Yancy and Orchid, best friend of Scout.  
**Clothes**: Jeans, white tank top, onyx gem hanging from a silver chain, black sneakers.  
**Other**: Nyra is a good student, and got into Mars University and is going to go there next fall.

**Name**: Yancy Metallica  
**Age**: 7 years old.  
**Gender**: Male.  
**Appearance**: Orange hair, two dark brown eyes  
**History**: None.  
**Personality**: Adventurous and loves the outdoors.  
**Relationships**: Son of Fry and Leela, brother of Nyra and Orchid.  
**Clothes**: Dark green overalls, gray sleeveless shirt, black boots.  
**Other**: Yancy is always up to no good.

**Name**: Orchid June  
**Age**: 4 years old.  
**Gender**: Female.  
**Appearance**: Purple hair, two dark brown eyes  
**History**: None.  
**Personality**: Bubbly and social, loves playing with the other children.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Fry and Leela, sister of Nyra and Yancy.  
**Clothes**: Lacy black dress, white tights, black boots.  
**Other**: Orchid loves instruments.

* * *

**KROKER FAMILY**

**Name**: Kif  
**Age**: Unknown.  
**Gender**: Male.  
**Appearance**: _Same as show_.  
**History**: Married Amy a few months after Fry and Leela's wedding.  
**Personality**: Shy, passionate, loving.  
**Relationships**: Husband of Amy, father of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: Commander's uniform.  
**Other**: Commander of Earth Army (After Zapp's death.)

**Name**: Amy Bellatrix  
**Age**: 30 years old.  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin.  
**History**: Married Kif a few months after Fry and Leela's wedding.  
**Personality**: Whimsical, motherly.  
**Relationships**: Wife of Kif, mother of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: _Same as show_.  
**Other**: Takes care of kids at Planet Express daycare. Often speaks in Chinese.

**Name**: Scout Praise Luna  
**Age**: 12 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Purple hair, one brown eye, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Was the only who survived in her "litter."  
**Personality**: Independent, rebellious.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, biological daughter of Leela, sister of Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo; BFF of Nyra.  
**Clothes**: Purple cutoff tank top, black shorts, white boots.  
**Other**: None.

**Name**: Coco Independence Julie  
**Age**: 9 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Black hair, green eyes, peach skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Jackson, Inez, and Paris.  
**Personality**: Loves to party.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Scout, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: White dress, purple flats and purple headband.  
**Other**: None.

**Name**: Jackson Ellison Parker  
**Age**: 9 years old  
**Gender**: Male  
**Appearance**: Black hair, brown eyes, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Coco, Inez, and Paris.  
**Personality**: Very curious and loves books.  
**Relationships**: Son of Kif and Amy, brother of Scout, Coco, Inez, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: Camouflage body-suit, green boots, goggle-glasses.  
**Other**: Has a bug collection.

**Name**: Inez Lillium Grace  
**Age**: 9 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Green hair, green eyes, peach skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Coco, Jackson, and Paris.  
**Personality**: Hot-headed.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Paris, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: Black shorts, white tee-shirt, white leggings, black boots with rainbow laces.  
**Other**: Inez often gets into fights with her siblings.

**Name**: Paris Tabitha Eve  
**Age**: 9 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Green hair, brown eyes, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Coco, Jackson, and Inez.  
**Personality**: Quiet and observant.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Bell, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: Teal skirt, cutoff white tank top, white shoes.  
**Other**: None.

**Name**: Bell Alexandria Queen  
**Age**: 6 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Green hair, brown eyes, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Emmalyn and Leo.  
**Personality**: Loud.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Emmalyn, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: Black body-suit with white stripes down the side, white boots.  
**Other**: None.

**Name**: Emmalyn Winter Mia  
**Age**: 6 years old  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Black hair, brown eyes, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Bell and Leo.  
**Personality**: Shy and loyal.  
**Relationships**: Daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, and Leo.  
**Clothes**: White dress, yellow ribbon in hair, white shoes.  
**Other**: None.

**Name**: Leo Benjamin Abel  
**Age**: 6 years old  
**Gender**: Male  
**Appearance**: Black hair, brown eyes, green skin  
**History**: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at 2 years old. Same litter as Bell and Emmalyn.  
**Personality**: Mischievous.  
**Relationships**: Son of Kif and Amy, brother of Scout, Coco, Jackson, Inez, Paris, Bell, and Emmalyn.  
**Clothes**: Gray overalls, red tee-shirt, brown boots.  
**Other**: Loves explosions.

* * *

**OTHERS**

**Hermes Conrad **still works for planet express. His son **Dwight Conrad** just graduated from Jupiter State and is working on fixing the economies of third-world planets. He is happily married to his wife, **LaBarbara Conrad**.

**Dr. Zoidberg** returned to his planet during mating season, and passed away. His daughter, **Iza Zoidberg**, is a 15-year-old medical prodigy who works for Planet Express.

**Dr. Farnsworth** is still alive and inventing: he now sits in a hoverchair and still runs Planet Express. **Cubert Farnsworth **has returned from Jupiter State, and he is the new engineering intern and helps his father a lot.

**Bender Bending Rodriguez** still works at Planet Express, being himself.


End file.
